


OTK

by tacky_tramp



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacky_tramp/pseuds/tacky_tramp





	OTK

The three of us stumbled into the hotel room, laughing and breathless from kissing in the elevator. As soon as the door closed behind us, I pushed Lex against the wall and covered her mouth with mine again, covering her body with mine, too. Gary watched us from the edge of one of the beds. His coat tossed aside carelessly, he tugged off his shoes, his eyes never leaving us. Her arms were loosely draped around my neck and my hips ground into hers. 

I looked over my shoulder at him and winked. Then I turned back to Lex.

“You were so beautiful tonight,” I said, loud enough for him to hear it. I dragged a line of kisses along her jaw and cradled her cheek. I stroked the side of her neck. “You were naughty tonight, too, ” I added playfully. Then, suddenly, I sunk my fingers into the hair at her nape and pulled hard, tugging her head back. My smile disappeared and my tone hardened. “Weren’t you?”

She sucked in a sharp breath, her eyes going wide. She searched my face and found it cool and composed, even as my grip on her hair tightened. “I … I don’t think I was naughty,” she said carefully. Her body was taut against mine, but her hands were relaxed on my shoulders.

“Mmm, but you were. You made yourself so appealing tonight. Perfect makeup. Fuck-me pumps. That dress hugging every curve. The low back, showing off your bare shoulders and your tattoo. So _inviting_. You _invited_ everyone there to look at you. To touch you. Didn’t you want to touch her, Gary?”

He’d stood, and now he came up beside her. “It was all I could think about,” he murmured. I pulled back a few inches to give him access to her. He pressed his palm to her sternum and then deliberately dragged it down over her breasts and belly. She arched into his touch, but I yanked at her hair again.

“It was all _anyone_ could think about,” I said. “They lined up to touch you, didn’t they? Running their fingers between your shoulder blades. Like they were so interested in literature, when it was really just a convenient excuse to feel your skin. You wanted their hands on your skin. You wanted their hands all over you.”

“No,” she replied. “Not their hands. Yours.” She looked from me to him imploringly.

“But I couldn’t touch you,” he countered. “Not in front of everyone. Not how I wanted to touch you.” He took a handful of one of her breasts and squeezed it through the fabric.

“He could only watch you get touched, over and over, by a hundred different people. Watch you giggle and shiver and smile coyly over your shoulder at whatever _perfect fucking stranger_ had their hands on you.”

She licked her lips, looking back and forth between us. “Gary doesn’t get jealous.”

“First time for everything,” he said darkly, dipping his head. He brought his mouth close to the breast he was still holding, but instead of kissing, he bit. Hard. She gasped.

I stroked her throat with my fingernails. “And it’s far from the first time for me. You know how I get sometimes.” For just a second, I let my hand close around her throat, threatening to tighten my grasp, but then eased back. I met her eyes and glared. “How many of them did you want to fuck?”

She shook her head a little frantically. “None of them.”

“Liar.”

“No! Only the two of you.”

“You are a _lying slut_ ,” I sneered. I yanked her hair again, taking less care to spread the force out over her scalp, making it hurt more. She whined and squirmed. I steadied her face with my other hand and forced her to look at me. “Gary, honey,” I said calmly, holding her gaze, “why don’t you go sit on the edge of the bed?” She stilled, understanding immediately. 

He let his hand slip down the curve of her waist and hip, lingering there for a moment, then turned and returned to the bed. As he sat, I continued, “You played us both tonight, Lex, and now you’re lying to both of our faces. It’s only fair for us to deal with you together.” I grinned. “Let him take off your dress, and then lie across his lap.” 

I pulled her away from the wall and shoved her a step in his direction. She met his eyes and then looked down, her cheeks reddening prettily. He pulled her between his legs. Hurriedly, he tugged the dress up and over her body, watching every inch of skin as it was exposed. When it was off, she went down on one knee beside him and arched over him, arranging herself prone over his thighs. Spread out before him, ass in the air, she brought her legs up onto the bed and braced herself on her elbows. I shook my head. “Pull her arms behind her back,” I said. He did, folding them at the small of her back and holding them there. With her leverage gone, her face fell against the bed. She could try to lift her head to look around, but that wouldn’t last for long.

I admired the picture for a moment, then came around behind him on the bed. I stood on my knees and pressed myself against his back, smoothing my hands over his shoulders and down his chest. His breath was coming faster now. I wondered how hard he was, with her shifting against his lap and straining against his hands. I kissed one of his ears and the pulse point beneath it. “She needs to be reminded who she belongs to,” I said, loud enough for her to hear it.

“She belongs to us,” he said, gripping her wrists. His voice was low and hot. She moaned and nodded against the comforter.

I let one hand fall gently onto the backs of her thighs. “She also needs to be reminded what happens to teasing little sluts.” She nodded again, a little too eagerly, perhaps. I pinched the inside of one thigh and she jumped, and he groaned as some part of her apparently brushed against his cock. Finally, my hand moved to her ass, where her panties were soft and smooth. She couldn’t help but nudge up into my palm. “She knows she deserves it,” I said, smiling and lifting my hand. I let it hang for a second, then brought it down with a crack.


End file.
